


cry

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: denali hasn't been herself. symone wants to know what's happening.
Relationships: Symone/Denali
Kudos: 17





	cry

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot! tw for self harm referenced, this is a little sad but heidi ho

Symone was worried. Incredibly worried. It was as though her friend wasn't even there anymore.

The friend in question was Denali. They'd known eachother throughout highschool and were both now at university studying for the same degree. They lived in the same student flat together- alongside Tamisha, Rose and Utica. The group were relatively close however just a few weeks in, Denali started acting...different, to say the least. She'd started going to bed a little earlier than everyone else did, leaving to go to classes at least half an hour before they were supposed to start, barely engaging in conversations with anyone else. 

It was a change that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, which then lead to Tamisha pulling Symone aside one evening whilst the others were watching some film together (Denali for once was watching too).

Tamisha was the oldest out of them all and had been deemed the "mother-figure" of the group. She was probably the most helpful and was always the one that would sort out rent and any fees that needed to be paid.

"Have you spoken to Denali lately?" Tamisha frowned. "She's been so off and I thought that-" 

"That cause I'm close with her I'd know what was going on?" Symone finished, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have a clue Tam, honestly." She glanced back into the room, seeing Denali and Rose talking quietly whilst the film flickered in the background. 

"Can you try have a talk with her at some point? I'm worried and I'm sure the others are too." Symone nodded in response and Tamisha smiled. "Thank you."

So now, two days later, Symone was walking down the hallway down to the room she shared with Denali to see what was going on. She knew that Denali had struggled in the past with her mental health, however that kind of conversation had died out long ago. They'd touched on it slightly a few months ago however Denali would always cut the talk short by saying she had 'something to do'. So Symone had left it. There was no point to keep pushing her to talk cause in the end it'd definitely cause more harm than good. 

As she got closer to the door, the sound of crying could be heard faintly through the walls. Symone frowned, gently tapping on the door. 

"Denali?" There was no answer, but the crying now sounded more muffled than before. "Can I come in?" 

"Mm-" The noise was barely audible and as Symone opened the door she realised that their room was a mess. There were pillows scattered across Denali's bed, her entire pencil case belongings had been thrown around the room and Denali herself was curled up on the floor with a blanket wrapped around herself. 

"Nali?" Symone walked forward and knelt down, touching the woman's shoulder gently. "What's happened? Why were you crying?" 

"It happened." Denali mumbled, turning and hiding her face in Symone's shoulder. "I couldn't help it I-I-" 

Symone's heart dropped as she realised exactly what Denali was talking about. Like anything else related to her mental health, she rarely talked about the self harm side of things. She knew that Denali struggled with it but it hadn't come up at any point for years. 

"Hey hey it's okay-" Symone hummed softly, pulling her closer and stroking her hair gently. "It's okay I promise...." Denali shook her head quickly. 

"I-It isn't though is it Symone." Denali cried louder. "I was doing so well and then-" She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry Symmy.." Symone smiled softly, gently pushing some hair out of her face. 

"Don't be sorry. This happens, as hard as it is." She hesitated, looking down at her lap. "Is that why you've been avoiding everyone lately?" 

"I guess so." Denali shrugged as she leaned back against the bed frame. "I haven't meant to I promise you." Symone nodded and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes. The only noise that could be heard was the wind that came in through the window. Denali shuffled closer towards Symone, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Nali?" 

"Mhm?" 

"Was it serious? What you did?" Symone felt the smaller girl shake her head. 

"No- I sorted it out I promise." Denali sniffed quietly. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to you about it." 

"It's okay, I know it's difficult to with that kind of thing." Symone patted her back. "It isn't anything to be embarrassed about I promise." 

"I know." Denali sighed quietly. "I went so far without doing it and now I just..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor. 

"Well I'm proud of whatever happens okay?" Symone wound some of her hair around her finger, humming. "I just don't want you to feel like you're alone in this cause you're not." 

"I know. Thank you." 

"It's okay Nali."


End file.
